virée
by kakashikun2
Summary: on m'a dit que j'étais nul pour les résumés je confirme.Mais tente quand même. Sakura se fait renvoyer de la team 7 par Kakashi. la suite ici après de long mois d'absence.
1. Chapter 1

**Notre histoire se passe à Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ont 17 ans et sont chunnins , Kakashi en a 31. **

**Sakura se rendait au point de rendez vous de l'equipe 7, rendez vous donné pour 8h près de la stèle au MAC. Elle était arrivée la première, il n'était que 7h et décida donc de commencer l'échauffement. Pour optimiser son entrainement, Gai-sensei lui avait conseillé de porter des poids tous les jours et dès qu'elle y serait habituée, elle devrait augmenter le poids et ainsi de suite. Au début elle avait eu du mal mais ça aller mieux maintenant, elle rajouta donc des poids de 100kg aux chevillex et aux poignés. Elle commenca par 500 pompes sur 2 mains suivis de 500 abdos. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que peut faire un Lee ou un Sasuke mais c'était un début. Elle avait décidé d'être la meilleure kunoichi du village. Pour atteindre son objectif, le chemin serait long. Quand Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à 8h , elle ne les remarqua même pas tellement elle était concentrée sur ses exercices. Finalement, elle fit 1000 pompes et 1000 abdos. En attendant l'arrivée de Kakashi, Sakura demanda à Sasuke un combat d'entrainement en taijutsu. Etrangement il accepta sa requête. Il se sentait moins collé par son amie. Il se doutait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus depuis quelques temps déjà mais elle restait discrète sur ce sujet. Leur sensei arriva vers 10 h en sortant une excuse bidon comme à son habitude. Il leur proposa de faire des duels:**

**naruto/ sakura**

**sasuke/ sakura**

**naruto/ sasuke**

**Ce qu'il en resortit, c'est que Sasuke et Naruto étaitent bien plus fort que Sakura. Et comme Kakashi voulait une équipe homogène, il fit quelques remarques à Sakura à ce sujet.**

**- Sakura, comparée à nous 3 , tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur! Ca ne peut plus continuer. Il faut que tu te reveilles.**

**La ninja sentit qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur aussi attroce de sa vie. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux mais elle ne pleurait pas , ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait décidé d'être plus forte.**

**-Tu es plus forte qu'avant mais tu ne progresses plus! Dans mon équipe je ne veux que des ninjas sur lesquels on puisse compter. Et ce n'est pas ton cas actuellement...**

**Ses coéquipiers regardaient la scène génés. Sakura se demandait pourquoi ils ne prenaient pas sa défense. Soudain ce fût comme un éclair dans le brouillard, ils savaient déjà ce que Kakashi allait lui dire.**

**- Tu vas être mutée dans une autre équipe en attendant que tu progresses.**

**Son ancien sensei avait dit ces derniers mots avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix. Sakura , qui ne s'y attendait pas dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle parvint quand même à parler.**

**-Vous en avez parlé à Tsunade?**

**-Oui**

**-...**

**-Cette décision prend effet maintenant.**

**-Bien. Naruto, Sasuke désolé mais je ne déjeune pas avec vous. On se verra plus tard. Je vais voir Hokage sama.**

**Et se tournant vers son sensei,**

**-Hatake-san, au revoir.**

**Kakashi etait surpris par la façon dont elle l'avait appeler, il sentit son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle devait lui en vouloir énormement. Son élève se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de Tsunade, elle frappa à la porte et entra. Sakura commenca sans introduction.**

**-Hatake-san m'a avertit pour mon transfert.**

**-Ah.**

**-Suis-je déjà affectée à une équipe ou faut-il que j'attende?**

**- Je t'ai trouvé une place de médecin dans une équipe en poste à la frontière du pays du riz. Tu dois les rejoindre dans une semaine.**

**- Très bien, je vais préparer mes affaires.**

**Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le bureau de Godaime, Sakura parlait calmement mais gardait un visage fermé. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte quand Tsunade l'arreta.**

**-Sakura! Cette décision a été très difficile à prendre pour Kakashi et moi. Nous l'avons fais pour ton bien. **

**Godaime soupira puis continua.**

**-Tu pourras réintégrer ton équipe dès qu'on t'en jugera capable.**

**-Bien Hokage-sama. Puis je me retirer? Je vais faire mes valises.**

**-Tu partiras demain dès l'aube. Je te ferais escorter par l'équipe de Gai.**

**-D'accord.**

**Et elle sortit. Notre kunoichi était vidée de toute émotion, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, à crier sa peine ou à être en colère. Elle prit rapidement quelques affaires qu'elle fourra dans un sac, elle mis plus de soin dans le rangement de ses armes. Elle était prête. Elle prit le double des clefs de son studio et se rendit chez Ino.**

**- Tiens, bonsoir Sakura.**

**- Bonsoir Ino-chan.**

**Quand Sakura l'appelait ainsi c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien.**

**- Viens on va dans ma chambre! Alors raconte.**

**-Kakashi sensei a demandé ma mutation.**

**- Quoi! Il a pas fait ça, Tsunade a refusé biensûr.**

**-...**

**-Elle a pas accepté quand même!**

**- Si ... Je pars demain. Je suis venue te donner un double des clefs. Tu pourras aérer de temps en temps stp.**

**-Sans problème... Sakura.**

**-Oui **

**-Tu dois lui en vouloir. Tu l'aimes tant.**

**- Je savais que je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Kakashi a fait au mieux pour l'équipe. Maintenant, je serai loin de lui, je pourrai l'oublier plus facilement. Il n'aurait rien pu se passer entre nous.**

**- Oui, il t'éloigne de ton équipe, de tes amis et de ton village!. Il a fait ça pour ton bien... Une chose est sûre, C'est que tu dois l'oublier.**

**Sakura éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Ino. Son amie avait raison.**

**- Ino, ils étaient tous au courant. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Je les deteste tous! Ils me dégoutent. A leurs yeux je ne représente rien du tout... J'ai si mal.**

**-Ca va aller, je suis là. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.**

**-Merci Ino-chan. Je reviendrai et je leur prouverai que je ne suis pas faible. **

**On t'attendra.**

_**C'est ma premiere fic donc critiques et conseils sont les bienvenus**_


	2. Chapter 2

A l'aube, Sakura se rendit aux portes de Konoha. Elle devait y retrouver l'équipe de Gaï. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, étaient-ils au courant. Si oui qu'allait-elle leur dire. Non, Tsunade n'aurait rien dit, ce serait trop humiliant. Elle avait dû s'en tenir à l'excuse du remplacement. Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, Gaï et Lee étaient occupés par un de leurs stupides paris, Neji s'appuyait contre un arbre l'air ennuyé pendant que Tenten criait aux deux « Fauves de Jade » qu'il était trop tôt pour ce genre de gaminerie. Lee allait répondre quand il apperçut sa fleur qui arrivait. Il se précipita vers elle pour la saluer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-san. Rien ne t'arrivera avec moi à tes côtés. Je te le jure sur mon honneur de ninja, je mourrais en te protégant."

"Diantre! Quel esprit chevaleresque... Sois sérieux Lee le voyage va se dérouler sans problème. Tu n'escortes pas un trésor inestimable."

"Pour moi, Sakura-san tu es très précieuse."

" Merci Lee, je suis très touchée. Tu es bien le seul qui pense ça de moi , pensa Sakura avant de rajouté. Eh bien, nous devons nous mettre en route"

Tenten semblait chercher quelquechose des yeux.

"Ton équipe ne vient pas te saluer" demanda Tenten

"On s'est dit aurevoir hier"

Elle lacha un "ah bon" pas convaincu mais n'insista pas. En fait, en sortant de chez Ino, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Naruto puis Sasuke pour leur faire ses adieux, mais ils étaient absents tous les deux. C'était mieux ainsi, ils ne la verraient pas s'effondrer. Elle glissa une lettre sous leur porte, leur demandant de ne pas venir la voir le matin du départ. Quand à Kakashi, qu'il aille au diable!

"Très bien! En avant la jeunesse de Konoha! s'écria le sensei."

Sakura soupira, apparement ils n'étaient pas au courant, enfin sauf Gaï c'était sûr. Il la regardait d'un drôle d'air, peut-être de la pitié. Ca énervait Sakura, en y repensant même s'il était bizarre elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait jamais renvoyé un membre de son équipe. Au contraire, il l'aurait encouragé et aidé à progresser dans sa voie de ninja.

Atteindre le pays du riz prendrait une semaine en prenant son temps et Sakura n'était pas pressée. Ses amis ninjas n'étaient pour elle que des bourreaux qui la trainaient enchainée vers la potence. Plus ils s'approchaient de la frontière, plus elle sentait ses entrailles se nouaient. Pouquoi était-elle angoissée? Certes, elle s'était faite jetée comme une malpropre de son équipe, mais ce sentiment vicieux venait d'ailleurs. La fleur de cerisier devait faire une introspection pour y voir plus clair. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec son moi interieur, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

-Sakura que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite!

- Je voulais que tu m'aides à comprendre pourquoi je me sens si mal.

- Eh ben, t'es lente à la détente ma vieille si t'as pas encore compris.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes reflexions mais uniquement des lumières de mon for interieur.

- J'sais pas, j'ai pas envie de t'aider, debrouilles toi toute seule

- Hé! t'es obligée de répondre c'est moi qui commande

- Tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui commande mais t'as pas envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Biensûr que si, sinon je serais pas là devant toi. Dis le moi je dois le savoir .

- Bon ok, alors par quoi vais je bien pouvoir commençer:

premièrement tu t'es faite jeter comme une vieille chaussette par tes soi-disant amis

deuxièmement ton sensei j'ai nommé Tsunade sama était du même avis que Kakashi quand il a dit que tu étais nulle

troisiemement Sasuke et Naruto semblaient eux aussi d'accord.

Bref les personnes pour lesquelles tu voulais devenir forte ne t'ont pas reconnu et t'ont écarté. Et pour terminer, tu te demandes si tu vas pouvoir trouver ta place dans ta nouvelle affectation alors que tu as échoué lamentablement avec l'équipe 7. Bon j'ai vraiment résumé, mais tu vois franchement tu aurais pu le decouvrir par toi même tellement c'était évident. Il va falloir que tu fasses de gros efforts de ce côté. Je n'ai qu'un conseil: balances tes complexes , aies confiance en toi, sois toi même.

- Ca en fais trois, mais je te remercie, à bientôt Saku-chan!!

- Ne reviens jamais Sakura!!!

Le voyage se passa donc dans le silence, notre héroïne n'avait pas décrocher un mot. Les autres avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'anxiété. Heureusement, ce fut plus rapide que prévu. Sakura arriva avec trois jours d'avance. Elle remercia Gaï et son équipe qui reprirent aussitôt la route pour Konoha. Ils avaient bien insisté pour rester avec elle jusqu'à la rencontre avec ses équipiers mais elle avait refusé prétextant que la mission consistait uniquement à l'accompagner jusqu'à la frontière et que Tsunade les attendait surement pour une nouvelle mission plus importante.

Sur ce, elle décida de prendre du repos dans une station thermale à l'entrée du village. Elle en rêvait depuis longtemps, alors en voyant cette petite auberge, elle se dit que ça serait pas mal, en plus elle en avait bien besoin. Elle avait mis un peu d'argent de côté et cherchait un moyen de le gaspiller. La maison proposait toutes sortes de soins en plus des sources: massage aux huiles essentielles, bain de boue, bain à remous, soins du visage, etc. Sakura essaya toutes les prestations. Le seul hic était que la grande majorité de la clientèle était des couples ou de vieilles personnes venues soignées leur arthrite. Tout le monde lui demandait ce qu'une jeune fille faisait seule içi. Pour couper court aux questions incessantes, Sakura raconta finalement à la directrice de l'établissement, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle avait prévu d'y venir avec son futur époux pour leur lune de miel. Mais sa belle famille obligea son fiancé, nommé Asou, à épouser l'héritière d'une grande fortune. Par lacheté, Asou avait accepté. Elle avait décidé, afin de tourner la page, de venir aux sources comme en pelerinage. Puis dans un sanglot, elle la supplia de ne plus lui en parler et de garder cette histoire douloureuse pour elle. L'effet fût immediat, le lendemain tout le monde était au courant mais Sakura avait la paix. Elle avait droit à des sourires compatissants, des regards bienveillants et même à 20 de remise sur son séjour tellement la direction avait été touché par son histoire ( il faut bien s'amuser) . La kunoïchi avait choisi de ne pas sortir de l'auberge où les sources chaudes lui firent aussi un bien fou, elle avait fait peau neuve. Elle sentait qu'on lui ôtait un peu du poid qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Enfin, le jour de rencontrer sa nouvelle équipe arriva. Ils avaient rendez-vous sur un pont de bois à la sortie du village. Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle se dirigea lentement vers ceux qui semblaient être ses nouveaux équipiers. Sakura fut quelque peu surprise en les découvrant. Ils étaient trois et devaient avoir la vingtaine.

-Salut, Sakura je présume. Je m'appelle Kaien, j'ai vingt ans et je suis le capitaine d'équipe. Bienvenue!

Kaien était grand, mince, les cheveux noirs courts et les yeux violets. Son regard était doux, son sourir également. Il était très beau. En disant ces mots, il s'inclina légèrement devant la jeune fille en guise de salutations.

-Je te présente Kenji.

-Yo Saku!

Il désigna l'homme à sa droite. Kenji était grand et musclé. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient de couleur ébène. Beau gosse, ses cheveux devant les yeux et son regard perçant lui donner l'air d'un rebel. Le jeune homme semblait avoir la vingtaine lui aussi. Sakura était génée Kenji qui la fixait dans les yeux depuis que cette dernière avait eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui. La voix de Kaien la sauva du regard de Kenji.

-Et enfin voilà Suishi.

Le dit Suishi lui adressa un sourire ravageur. Il était aussi grand que ses compagnons. Ces cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et ses yeux passaient du bleu au vert selon la lumière, la vingtaine lui aussi. Il portait deux katanas sur le dos. Son regard s'attarda lui aussi sur une Sakura de plus en plus génée, mais c'était un regard très doux dans lequel elle aurait bien voulu se noyer.

- Salut Sakura!

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et ouvrit enfin la bouche en s'inclinant devant eux.

- Bonjour à tous! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et de faire parti de votre équipe. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis médecin chunin.

Allons, Saku ne soit pas si formelle. Relaxe, dit Kenji.

Au moins elle, elle est polie, pas comme quelqu'un qu'on connait.

Kaien c'est pas parce que t'es taichou que tu me fais peur. J'te prends quand tu veux mec!

Une dispute s'en suivie. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on aurait dit des gamins. Elle regardait Kenji courir après Kaien un kounaï à la main, en le menaçant d'une mort longue et douloureuse. Malgré tout elle pouvait lire l'amusement dans leurs yeux quand ils passaient près d'elle. Finalement, je pense que je devrais tenir quelques jours pensa-t-elle.

- Kaien, Kenji, vous faites peur à Sakura. Tenez vous correctement, on dirait des gamins. Vous n'êtes pas tenables. Présentez lui vos excuses tout de suite.

- Nous sommes désolés Sakura, nous te présentons toutes nos excuses au nom de Suishi qui n'a pas d'humour, dirent les deux ninjas en coeur.

Désolé mais je rentre pas dans votre jeu, bakas. Ne fais pas attention à eux Sakura, ils sont toujours comme ça, tu finiras pas t'habituer.

Non, ce n'est pas grave. En fait, je les trouve plutôt drôle.

Ce n'est qu'une apparence, en réalité ils sont stupides!

Ah bon!!!

--'

Et si nous accompagnions, cette demoiselle à sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi était desespéré. Il avait avoué à l'Hokage les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de sa jeune coéquipière. Une loi interdisait les relations amoureuses entre les membres d'une même équipe. C'est pour cette raison que Tsunade avait décidé d'écarter Sakura. Pourtant, en allant la voir, il avait demandé à réintégrer l'AMBU. Ainsi, loin d'elle, il serait plus facile de l'oublier et elle resterait dans son équipe. Face à la décision de Tsunade, il avait protesté en trouvant tous les arguments possibles et imaginables mais rien n'y fit. Les paroles de l'Hokage lui revenaient inlassablement en mémoire.

« Kakashi, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne doit rien y avoir entre vous tant que vous êtes dans la même équipe. Le mieux serait de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre quelques temps. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Konoha est dans une situation délicate. Nous avons besoin de nos meilleurs éléments. »

« Raison de plus pour réintégrer les Forces Spéciales »

«Laisse moi finir, tu veux. Tu dois t'occuper de Naruto et Sasuke. Il faut qu'ils soient encadrés par quelqu'un qui les connait bien. Ils doivent apprendre à controler leurs pouvoirs. Tu es le seul à pouvoir les aider. C'est pourquoi, la seule solution est de la faire partir... Je lui annoncerai la nouvelle dès demain matin. J'ai reçu un message de l'équipe en faction à la frontière du pays du Riz. Ils me demandent encore un médecin. J'avais l'intention d'y envoyer Shizune mais elle refuse de me laisser seule. Sakura fera parfaitement l'affaire. Elle se rendra utile là-bas. En plus, elle ne s'est jamais éloignée de Konoha, ce sera son voyage d'apprentissage. » 

« Sans sensei, elle n'apprendra rien. »

Tsunade poursuivit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Elle y restera six mois tout au plus, histoire que ça passe. »

Kakashi avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à l'endormir avec toutes ces belles paroles.

" Très bien, mais laissez moi le lui dire. J'avertirai Naruto et Sasuke dès aujourd'hui pour qu'ils assimilent la nouvelle."

" Que comptes tu lui dire? Je suppose que tu ne vas pas lui avouer tes sentiments."

" Je vais frapper là où ça fait mal ,pour qu'elle puisse partir sans regret: l'humiliation est le chemin que j'ai choisi pour elle."

"C'est cruel mais c'est toi qui voit. Son départ est programmé pour après demain à cinq heures du matin. L'équipe de Gaï l'escortera. Bien, tu peux disposer." 

Et il sortit. Elle était partie depuis peu mais elle lui manquait déjà. Il devait se faire une raison, c'était mieux ainsi. Depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à se controler, une main qui s'attardait sur son épaule, il l'observait du coin de l'oeil derrière son bouquin. Son corps l'attirait de plus en plus. Sa poitrine, la chute de ses reins, ses jambes, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, oui il aimait tout en elle. Pour ne rien arranger, il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits. Dans ses songes, elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Il l'initiait aux plaisirs charnels et elle était une élève douée ( comme toujours). Il sortit à contre coeur de sa rêverie lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Sasuke, il le fit entrer.

" Bonjour Sasuke-kun"

"Kakashi, je ne vais pas passer par quatres chemins. Sakura a été renvoyé parce que tu voulais coucher avec elle, c'est ça".

Kakashi pâlit et Sasuke vit qu'il avait vu juste. Il décida de pouruivre, sa colère explosant

"Si tu ne pouvais pas te controler, il fallait demander ta mutation. Par ta faute, Sakura est loin de ... de... de sa famille et ses amis."

"Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce qui peut arriver à Sakura?"

" Même si elle est lourde, elle est mon amie. C'est toi qui aurait dû partir."

"Figure toi que je voulais retourner dans l'AMBU, mais Tsunade-sama a décidé d'envoyer Sakura en mission pour quelques temps, maximum six mois... Crois moi ou pas, mais je l'aime sincèrement."

Sasuke décida qu'il en avait assez entendu.

Tenten attendaiT ses amies devant leur salon de thé favori. Le lundi était leur rendez vous hebdomadaire de papotage. C'était devenu une tradition pour qu'elles puissent se voir régulièrement, Ino, Hinata, Sakura et elle-même avaient décrété que le lundi à 19h serait leur heure entre fille. Alors qu'elle sortait de ses pensées, Hinata arrivait à ses côtés, cinq minutes plustard, Ino et Temari tournaient au coin de la rue. La kunoïchi de Suna représentait le pays du sable pendant l'examen chunin qui se préparait. Elles parlèrent pendant une heure, autour d'une tasse de thé, de chiffons, de garçons avant que Tenten n'ose abordait le sujet.

"Au fait est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe avec Sakura? Elle avait l'air déprimée"

Ino se cacha derrière sa tasse de thé.

" J'ai entendu dire, par Naruto, qu'elle avait une mission quelques temps à la frontière du pays du riz. Ils avaient besoin d'un médecin, alors Tsunade-sama leur a envoyé Saku."

"Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu Tenten, Sakura t'a dit quelque chose".

Tenten décida alors de leur raconter l'attitude étrande de Sakura depuis son arrivée au pays du riz, le fait aussi qu'aucun de ses camarades ne se soient déplacés pour lui dire au revoir. Elles avaient émis des dizaines d'hypothèses quant à l'attitude de la jeune fille. Peut être qu'au final, ils s'étaient simplement disputés et qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner. Tenten s'était toujours demandé comment son amie avait pu supporter ses trois coéquipiers. Kakashi ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, Naruto ne pensait qu'à son entrainement et à surpasser Sasuke ( c'était valable dans l'autre sens évidemment). La fleur de cerisier n'était là que pour les soigner pendant les missions. Elle n'était pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Elle leur sauvait la vie, ils ne s'en appercevaient même pas. Temari reprit la parole.

"Je ne connais pas trop la situation mais si Sakura avait un problème, elle en aurait surement parler à sa meilleure amie."

Trois visages se tournèrent en même temps vers Ino de plus en plus génée.

"Crache le morceau Ino!"

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir capituler devant les regards inquisiteurs de ses amies. Elle se defendait tant bien que mal, face à leurs reproches accusateurs. C'est finalement Hinata qui la fit craquer.

"Ino-chan si tu sais quelque chose dit le nous. Sakura m'a beaucoup aidé dans une période où je me sentais mal. Elle m'a poussé à avoir confiance en moi et à croire en mes capacités. Si elle a des ennuis aujourd'hui, je voudrais pouvroir l'aider à mon tour."

"Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire."

"Ca restera entre nous, on le promet."

Elle raconta toute l'histoire, Sakura virée de l'équipe par Kakashi, Tsunade d'accord avec lui quand il disait la trouver faible, Naruto et Sasuke qui ne semblaient pas concernés, son desepoir d'être rejeté par ceux qu'elle aimait; elle garda pour elle les sentiments de son amie à l'égard de Kakashi. Les trois jeunes femmes n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Hinata ne pu retenir ses larmes. La consternation se lisaient sur leur visage. Tenten se leva furieuse.

"Je vais aller leur montrer ma façon de penser à ces c."

"Tu n'iras nulpart! Tu m'avais promis et tu n'es pas censée être au courant je te rappelle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est la soutenir du mieux que l'on peut."

Elle se rassit avec rage.

"Avant de partir Sakura s'était jurée de revenir plus forte pour leur prouver sa valeur... Bon, il se fait tard. Nous devrions y aller"

Elles se séparerent le coeur lourd. Cette nouvelle les avait dégoutée. A l'image de leur amie, elles avaient décidé de durcir leur entrainement par solidarité féminine ( drôle de raisonnement).

!--

/ Style Definitions /html,body

margin:0;

padding:0;

border: 0;

body

font: 76 arial,sans-serif;

height: 100;

h2

margin:0;

padding:0;

font-size: 140;

h2 a

text-decoration: none;

h3

margin:0;

padding:0;

font-size: 120;

h3 a

text-decoration: none;

blockquote background: #CCC;

legend background: #D8D8C4;

TDFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

INPUT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

TEXTAREABORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

SELECT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

FORM FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 12px

A:link BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:visited BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:hover BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:active BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.title BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.block-titleBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #FFFFFF; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.storytitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.storycatBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.boxtitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.boxcontent BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.option BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.tinyBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

-- 

suite au chapitre 4


	4. Chapter 4

« Raconte Sakura! »

Les garçons avaient arrété de manger et la regardaient avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois raconter ? »

« Ton parcours de ninja. »

« Ah d'accord. Je suis sortie de l'académie à 12ans. J'ai été placé dans l'équipe de Kakashi-sensei... »

« Le ninja copieur? Cool!! »

« Oui, c'est ça. Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki étaient mes coéquipiers ».

« Hum, un Uchiha et le démon renard, pensa Kaien »

« Ils étaient tous les deux très fort et faisaient constamment d'énormes progrès alors que moi, je stagnais continuellement, je n'avançais pas. Lorsque Orochimaru a convoité le sharigan de Sasuke et que celui-ci l'a rejoins, j'ai demandé à l'hokage de m'enseigner la médecine. Plus tard, on réussit à récupérer sasuke et a tué Orochimaru. Mais là encore je n'ai pu que constater le gouffre qui nous séparait. (à elle même) Merde qu'est ce qui m'a pris de leur raconter tout ça. Ils vont aussi me prendre pour un boulet. Il m'a juste demandé mon parcours, pas ma vie. »

« Tu es donc l'élève de Hokage-sama, constata Suishi, impressionnant »

« Quelle bourde t'as pu faire pour atterrir içi? »

« Kenji! Tais-toi un peu! S'emporta Kaien »

« En fait, c'est mon sensei. Il ne me trouvait pas assez bien pour l'équipe qu'il souhaitait. Ils m'ont envoyés içi pour que je progresse. Je pourrais réintégrer mon équipe quand ils m'en jugeront capable. »

« Attends, j'te suis pas. L'hokage dirige une équipe? »

« Rendors toi, Kaien. »

Suishi regardait Sakura intésément. Il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Elle était jeune et avait l'air assez faible, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait envoyé içi vu ses qualifications. Comment pourrait-elle progresser dans ce bled perdu, sans sensei. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Quand il revint de ses rélexions, il s'apperçut qu'il la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà et la jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise. Il décida de l'interroger pour en avoir le coeur net.

« Puis-je te poser une question Sakura-san? »

Elle acquiéça.

« Tu es medecin, élève de Tsunade. Elle nous a assuré dans sa lettre que tu étais très compétente dans ton domaine. Donc, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais progrsser en tant que medecin, sans maître pour te diriger. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Suishi-san. On m'a envoyé içi parce que je suis trop faible en tant que ninja. Je pense devoir améliorer mon taijutsu, mon genjutsu, etc... »

Suishi fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Décidement , il n'y comprenait rien, ça n'avait pas de sens. D 'ailleurs, ses deux amis semblaient aussi perdu que lui.

« Tu es médecin. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, tu radottes mon vieux, lança Kaien »

« Tais-toi! Je ne comprends pas, ton rôle est de les soigner, il ne va pas plus loin. même si tu n'es pas de leur niveau, tu sais te defendre non, vu que tu es chunin. Tu es une bonne guérisseuse, Godaime nous l'a confirmé. Je comprends que tu veuilles progresser mais te faire muter parce que tu n'es pas « assez bien » ça n'a pas de sens. Ils n'ont pas à te demander plus, c'est comme si toi, tu leur demandais de devenir médecin. C'est ridicule. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'exiger quoique ce soit de ta part! »

« Si je veux également progresser, c'est pour les protéger. »

Le silence retomba. Chacun semblait plonger dans ses reflexions. Finalement Kenji rompit le silence.

« Je suis d'accord avec Suishi. C'est pas logique tout ça. Et puis, je me demande comment ils pourront juger de tes progrès. Tu devras passer des épreuves ou un truc comme ça? Et si t'es pas au niveau, tu bouges définitivement! Je trouve ça particulièrement humiliant. »

« Baka Kenji! Toujours aussi plein de tact, en plus tu lui fais peur. »

Sakura devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réflechis avant, mais ce que venait de lui dire Kenji résonnait dans sa tête. Kakashi voudrait surement évaluer son niveau avant de la réintégrer, ça voudrait surement dire qu'elle aurait à passer un examen. Cette idée l'horrifait, c'était comme être rétrogradé. Un sentiment d'injustice grandissait au fond de son coeur. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne leur avait jamais rien demandé. Elle les avait toujours guerris et soignés quand ils étaient malades ou blessés. Elle se battait auprès d'eux quand cela s'averrait nécessaire. Des souvenirs heureux avec son equipe refirent surface. Elle se revoyait lors d'un picnic, ou en mission, à la plage... Maintenant, quelle y repensait même pendant ces moments de joie, elle avait été seule: Kakashi lisait son bouquin et Naruto se chamaillait avec Sasuke. En fait, ils l'ignoraient totalement. Kakashi. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'aimait encore. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait fondu en larme telle une madelaine. Mais elle devait changer pour leur prouver à tous ce qu'elle vallait réellement.

« Vous devez penser que je ne suis qu'un fardeau dont on s'est débarassé mais s'il vous plait gardez moi auprès de vous. Je ne vous gènerai pas , c'est juré. Je voudrais rester quelques temps afin de m'améliorer. »

Les trois garçons la regardaient bizarement. C'était quoi cette requette, biensûr qu 'elle allait rester avec eux. Elle était gentille, sympa et pour ne rien gacher particulièrement jolie. Suishi allait ballayer ses craintes quand Kaien eu une idée de génie. Il fit signe aux deux autre de se taire.

« Tu pourras rester à une condition. »

« Laquelle? »

« Donne moi d'abord ta réponse. Montre moi à quel point tu es motivée! »

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte. »

« Super! Voilà, il y a longtemps que tous les trois nous nous sommes brouillés avec le ménage, tu devras donc t'en occuper si tu veux rester içi. »

Sakura perdit son sourrire et se leva en les saluant.

« J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, je rentre à Konoha. »

« Attends Saku-chan. Si tu t'occupes du ménage et d'autres petits trucs, nous on t'aide dans ton entrainement. Je ne veux pas me vanter mais on assure et pour ton information, nous sommes tous les trois jounins. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis »

« Vous devrez faire un effort au niveau du désordre. »

« Ca marche, mais je ne ferai jamais la cuisine, ok. »

« Alors, marché conclu! »

A la pensée de ce qui l'attendait, Sakura était déjà fatiguée. Quelques heures auparavant, Sakura se tenait devant une petite maison. C'est içi qu'elle vivrait pendant les mois à venir avec ses coéquipiers. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air soucieux tout à coup. Apparement, ils hésitaient à entrer. Àprès quelques minutes, Suishi se décida à lui montrer leur maison, les deux autres étaient restés en arrière. Son coeur cessa de battre alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon. Le blond lui montra rapidement le salon et la cuisine, qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. La rose était pétrifiée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Ils osaient appeler ça une maison, ça ressemblait plus à une décharge publique. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit: immonde. Suishi l'attendait devant les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

« Je t'attends, Sakura! Dépèche-toi! »

« Comment je fais pour arriver à toi, y a pas de passage. »

Le garçon esquissa un sourire, elle était drôle cette fille. Les autres, avant elle, s'étaient déjà sauvées en hurlant. Il fit donc le chemin inverse et pris Sakura dans ses bras, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Il y avait quatre chambres à l'étage, deux de chaque côté du couloir.

« Sur ta gauche, au fond c'est ta chambre puis la mienne, sur ta droite au fond la chambre de Kenji puis celle de Kaien. »

Il la fit entrer dans une petite pièce triste et qui sentait le renfermé.

« Désolé, tu hérites de la plus petite chambre vu qu'on s'est servi les premiers. »

« C'est parfait, ne t'en fait pas ».

Sakura déposa son sac sur le lit, elle rangerait ses affaires plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait manger. Elle mourrait de faim. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Suishi lui proposa d'aller au restaurant. Sakura traversa une nouvelle fois le salon dans les bras musclés du jeune homme. À l'extérieur, Kaien et Kenji semblaient surpris que la kunoichi n'ai pas pris la fuite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans les publications. Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'ai un boulot prenant et fatiguant. Puis le manque d'inspiration aidant et la flemme d'écrire méler à tout ça font que je suis très, très, très en retard. Donc voilà la suite, un peu courte je vous l'accorde mais j'écris la suite en ce moment même. D'ailleurs, j'ai des doutes pour la fin. J'hesite entre une fin heureuse et une fin triste, si vous voulez me donner votre avis n'hesitez pas . C'est peut être trop demander mais j'aimerai avoir des coms svp!!!**

Ca avait pris deux semaines entières à Sakura pour nettoyer et désinfecter toute la maison. Elle s'étonnait qu'on puisse vivre dans une telle pagaille. Une telle idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Biensûr, une fois ou deux, elle aidait Naruto pour un grand nettoyage. Elle trouvait le blondinet irrecupérable. À présent, il semblait un « Mr Propre » à ses yeux en comparaison de ses trois colocataires. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs rédigé quelques règles élémentaires de cohabitation. Elle était d'accord pour faire le ménage mais il était hors de question de passer son temps à repasser derrière eux et elle l'avait bien fait savoir aux garçons par ses plaintes incessantes et sa mauvaise humeur. Ceux-ci, devant l'emportement de la jeune fille acceptèrent, sans rechigner, toutes les règles établies.

Kaien lui avait accordé un jour de repos avant de se mettre à l'entrainement . Elle en profita pour fainéanter un maximum en se plongeant dans un bain moussant et relaxant. Elle avait réquisitionné la salle de bain toute l'après-midi. Elle se délassait dans son bain en repensant aux derniers événements. en quelques jours, elle avait dû tout quitter pour un « entrainement », et avait rencontré trois garçons formidables. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la cohésion de cette team. Ce devait être ça l'esprit d'équipe dont Kakashi leur rabattait les oreilles. Même si tout allait mieux avec Naruto et Sasuke, elle se sentait toujours mise à l'écart, comme si elle ne méritait pas sa place auprès d'eux. Plus elle voulait les atteindre, plus ils s'éloignaient. Elle n'était jamais assez forte, assez rapide ou efficace. Au final, ça en devenait insupportable. À leurs yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle était inutile. En y repensant, la kunoishi se disait que Kakashi avait eu là une grande idée, peut être la meilleure la concernant.

Le premier jour d'entrainement arriva enfin. L'équipe au complet était réunie dans un coin tranquille, à l'écart du village. Kaien avait été désigné pour prendre en charge le début de l'opération « Sauvons Sakura! » comme ils s'évertuaient à l'appeler. Les deux autres observaient de loin celle-ci, amusés et curieux. Suishi se posait de nombreuses questions à son sujet. De quoi était-elle capable? La ninja présentait des signes d'angoisse évident,elle était anxieuse, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Bien, on commence, lança gaiement Kaien. Tout d'abord, montre moi ce que tu sais faire. Donne moi un coup de poing dans le ventre, et mets y toute ta force. Je ne bougerai pas.

-Kaien-Kun, c'est pas une bonne idée.

-Vas-y! J't'dis! On a pas toute la journée!

Apparement le taïchou n'était pas très patient, son interlocutrice n'appreciait que modérement son ton mais elle devait garder son calme. Sakura savait que si elle parvenait à le toucher avec un poing rempli de chakra, le coup pourrait lui être fatal. Elle rechercha une cible potentielle d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Un immense rocher capta son attention. Elle s'approcha et le pulvérisa à l'aide de son index.

-Maintenant, t'es toujours sûr de toi, dit Sakura une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Les garçons étaient sans voix. C'était quoi ça, depuis quand une frèle jeune fille avait-elle la force surhumaine d'Hercule. Les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses concernant Sakura. Sa puissance les avait litteralement abasourdis. Les yeux ronds et la bouche pendante, ils se demandaient quel était l'abruti qui avait précipité ce canon aux multiples talents dans les bras d'une autre équipe. C'était sûr, même avec le peu qu'ils avaient vu, ils ne la laisseraient pas repartir. Elle était un diamant à l'état brute, ils n'avaient plus qu'à le tailler pour un faire la meilleure kunoïchi de la terre. Elle semblait en avoir le potentiel.

-Quelle puissance! S'exclama Kenji qui avait repris ses esprits. Kaien no baka, tu l'as échappé bel, puis l'imitant._Donne moi un coup de poing dans le ventre, et mets y toute ta force. Je ne bougerai pas. Vas-y! J't'dis! On a pas toute la journée!_

-Pff, répondit Kaien vexé.

-Ben, je crois qu'on va pas avoir à t'apprendre grand chose. T'es géniale pour une fille, précisa Kenji.

-Finalement, rajouta Suishi, si tu perfectionnes ton taijutsu, tu seras pratiquement imbattable au corps à corps. À ce stade, Voilà le programme d'entrainement que j'ai pu élaborer. Kenji s'occupera de ton taijutsu, c'est un spécialiste. Kaien t'aidera à maitriser le genjutsu et si tu veux je peux t'enseigner le maniement du katana. Qu'en penses-tu Sakura-chan?


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. On pouvait voir les enfants jouer dans la rue, les commercants bavarder avec leurs clients, des ninjas un peu partout sur les toits ou dans les rues. Konoha était toujours la même mais cette fois ci, elle lui semblait differente. l'Hokage était d'humeur mélancolique aujourd'hui, quelque chose la tracassait, elle jetait parfois des coups d'oeil anxieux en direction de la porte, comme si elle attendait l'arrivée imminante de quelqu'un. elle avait envoyé ume missive à Tao no kuni, le village où Sakura avait été « muté ». Elle s'inquietait de ne pas voir revenir sa plus jeune disciple. Le chef du village de Konoha ne comptait plus les ninjas qu'elle avait envoyé à Tao sur la demande de Kaien-san. Tous étaient revenus, exaspérés, après avoir passé une semaine avec son équipe. Sa première idée avait été d'y envoyer Shizune pour avoir la paix deux semaines. Cependant, celle-ci avait rejeté immediatement l'idée refusant de la laisser seule un si long moment. Et, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle y avait envoyé Sakura. Après y avoir refléchi, il lui était apparu que cela avait été la meilleure décision à prendre. Pourtant cela faisait plus d'un mois que la fleur de cerisier était partie. Elle avait laissé un grande vide derrière elle. Tsunade ne s'imaginait pas que la jeune fille allait autant lui manquer. Elle l'aimait comme sa fille. En ne la voyant pas revenir, elle s'était naurellement inquiétée. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle y avait fixé ses yeux noisettes, les sourcils froncés. Shizune entra dans la pièce après y avoir été autorisé. Elle s'avanca veers le bureau, un parchemin serré dans le creux de sa main. Sous le regard exaspéré de Tsunade, la jeune femme decida de prendre la parole.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle?

-Shizune cesse donc ces enfantillages, veux-tu?

L'assistante compris si ce n'était déjà fait, que Tsunade était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle était à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle songea un instant à la laisser profiter de sa soirée loin des responsabilités d'Hokage.

-Très bien, alors voilà, nous avons reçu la réponse de Kaien-dono, je vais vous la lire.

_**Salut l'Hokage,**_

_**C'est moi Kaien. Bon pour faire court, Sakura est bien auprès de nous. Ne t'inquiète plus, j'en prendrai grand soin!**_

_**Bisous, bisous. **_

_**Kaien le plus beau, le plus fort etc de tous les jounins.**_

_**p.s: Remercie l'imbécile qui nous a envoyé cette perle!!! **_

-Quel idiot celui-là! Toujours aussi narcissique! Il m'enerve! s'emporta Tsunade.

Il venait de l'insulter pourtant elle était soulagée car Sakura allait bien, et c'était le principal.

-Au fait, tu m'avais annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Sakura a écrit également une lettre. Elle y dit qu'elle s'entend bien avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers et qu'elle restera les six mois convenus avec plaisir. Elle vous embrasse fort.

Ainsi Sakura restera loin de Konoha pendant encore cinq mois. Ce sera long pour tout le monde. Shizune prit congé de Tsunade sur sa demande. La blonde resta seule dans son bureau visiblement déçue. Son idée de séparer Sakura et Kakashi n'était pas si bonne que ça en définitive. La jeune fille avait toujours été une source de joie pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé son entrainement, elle avait admiré sa facilité dans l'apprentissage de la médecine. Son contrôle du chakra l'avait fortement impressionné. Au fil du temps, l'adolescente lui avait apporté son aide dans son travail d'Hokage. Elle restait volontier le soir avec Shizune et elle-même pour les aider à trier, classer et étudier rapports et demandes de missions. Elle était ,aussi, un allié précieux face au dragon que pouvait être son assistante. Elle lui manquerait sans aucun doute. Les jours allaient être longs.


	7. Chapter 7

L'entrainement que lui faisait subir Kaien était difficile. En réalité, le plus pénible était de rester avec lui plus de quelques heures et ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être narcissique! À l'entendre, il n'y avait pas meilleur jounin que lui dans le monde. Il avait toujours raison et était parfait. Parfait, oui! Si on considère la paresse, l'impatience et le narcissisme comme des qualités. Sakura devait pourtant admettre qu'avec lui elle avait plus appris sur le genjutsu en deux semaines qu'en six ans à Konoha. Ils partaient le matin après que Sakura ait préparé le petit déjeuner et bento pour chacun et ils ne rentraient qu'en fin d'après midi pour le dîner. Kaien avait divisé l'entrainement en deux parties: Sakura devait d'abord resister à ses attaques et une fois cette étape franchie, il lui enseignerait la production de genjustu. Sakura était prise dans l'illusion de son « sensei ». Il avait créé une illusion très réaliste et assez cruelle pour notre jeune amie. Sasuke, naruto et Kakashi se moquaient d'elle, la montrant du doigt. Kakashi lui disait ne pas regretter de l'avoir envoyer loin de lui. Le regard froid qu'il posait sur sur elle la paralisait. Elle voyait qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet inutile et faible, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe. Sakura s'effondrait, alors, toujours en pleurs sur le sol, vidée de son chakra. Elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette illusion. Kaien avait ce don d'aller débusquer au très fond de l'âme les peurs les plus vils et s'en servir contre son adversaire.

-Ecoute, sakura. Je vais t'expmiquer comment rompre le genjutsu. Tu dois perturber le flux de chakra circulant dans ton cerveau. Ce n'est que de cette manière que tu pourras annuler l'illusion dans laquelle tu es prise. Si tu arrives à stopper ton flux de chakra alors le combat pourra reprendre. Mais aussi, tu dois être plus forte. La première chose est d'avoir confiance en soi. Ok! Tu peux le faire, c'est largement à ta portée. Mets tes sentiments de côté, ils t'empêchent de voir clairement. Ton esprit doit être plus fort.

Sakura avait cessé de pleurer, elle s'était relevée désormais et avait écouté consciensieusement les paroles de Kaien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas avec moi comme sensei, tu ne pourras que progresser. Bon allez, on rentre je suis fatigué et j'ai faim.

-Hai! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils Naru-chan!

-Naru-chan? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça? Je m'appelle Kaien. K-A-I-E-N.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, et qui tout comme toi, était sponsotisé par Interplora. Je l'avais surnommé Naru, le diminutif de narcissique.

-Interflora, hein!?

C'est sur une bonne humeur retrouvée qu'ils se dirigèrent chez eux. Après avoir préparé le diner, Saku se dirigea vers les bains publiques. La piscine d'eau chaude l'aiderait surement à se détendre. Elle entra tremblante dans l'eau. Dans sa tête défilaient les images de l'illusion produite par Kaien. Un mot revenait sans cesse à l'esprit FAIBLE. Il était plus tranchant que la lame la plus éguisée. Un kunai invisible qui s'enfonçait lentement dans sa chair. Les dégâts qu'il causait n'était pas physique mais il la meurtrissait au plus profons de son âme. FAIBLE. Non! Elle ne l'était pas. Elle en avait fait la promesse cinq ans plus tôt.

En rentrant des bains publiques assez tard, elle eut la surprise de voir la vaiselle faite et rangée. Elle trouva un mot sur le réfrigirateur qui lui annoçait que les garçons étaient sortis. Elle était seule, elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Une présence attira son attention, Kenji l'attendait au haut de l'escalier. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui saisit fermement la main et la força à entrer dans sa chambre.

-Kaien et Shuishi sont sortis, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Nous sommes seuls.

Il faisait noir, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lune pleine, éclairait faiblement les deux jeunes gens. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens. Toute parcelle de chakra l'avait délaissée. Elle était pétrifiée. Son coeur s'était acceléré alors que le temps autour d'elle semblait ne plus couler. Elle tentait vainement de ramener un rythme cardiaque acceptable. Avait-elle peur de cet homme? Elle voulut prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question,cependant ,d'un geste vif, il la fit basculée sur le lit. Et se plaça dans une position dominatrice au dessus d'elle, maintenant fixant les poignés de la rose au sessus de sa tête. Il approcha son visage du sien collant presque ses lèvres au oreilles de la prisonnière.

-Et maintenant tu es à moi... Ne l'oublies pas. Tu restes une fille. Il y a des choses que tu ne pourras jamais faire même si tu es une ninja, murmura le jeune homme au creux de son oreille.

Comment allait-elle s'en sortir? La panique s'empara d'elle. Kakashi! Sasuke! Kaien! Vite! Quelqu'un! Au secours. Encore une fois elle demandait de l'aide. Elle n'avait donc pas changé. Était-elle toujours cete gamine faibleet pleurnicharde? Non elle ne l'était pas! Elle était là pour le prouver. Dans un effort surhumain, elle ferma les yeux et rassembla ses esprit et réfléchit à la situation... _même si tu es une ninja_... _jamais faire_. Maintenant , tout était clair. Lentement , elle ouvrit les yeus et plonga son regard dans celui de Kenji.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kenji-kun. Je te remercie. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que j'avais le droit d'avoir des faiblesses moi aussi... Même si je trouve que ton discours est un peu macho.

Il resta surpris par les propos et le sourire de la fleur. Le jeune homme se releva lentement et se plaça face au miroir de sa chambre.

-Approche Sakura! Ordonna Kenji.

La jeune fille, un peu confuse tout de même, s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il la plaça devant le miroir devant lui.

Maintenant je veux que tu dises ces mots " je suis une puissante chunin de Konoha qui a le droit d'avoir des faiblesses"

-O-ok! Je suis une puissante chunin de Konoha qui a le droit d'avoir des faiblesses.

-Plus fort! Il faut y croire! Vas-y!

-je suis une puissante chunin de Konoha qui a le droit d'avoir des faiblesses.

-C'est ça! Tu y es! Ne l'oublies jamais petite fleur!

-Encore une fois merci.

-Ne me remercie pas . J'ai fait ça dans mon intéret.

Devant cette remarque elle se retourna vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Plus tôt ton entrainement avec l'autre abruti sera fini, plus tôt j'aurais le plaisir de t'affronter.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois en deux semaines, Sakura réussit à dissiper l'illusion de Kaien plusieurs fois de suite, et ce, assez facilement. Elle se répetait en boucle qu'elle était une puissante chunin de Konoha et élève de Tsunade. Cete technique avait l'air de donner de bons résultats.Il ne fallut que quatre autres semaines à Sakura pour maîtriser les techniques de Kaien. Biensûr, elle n'était pas encore à son niveau mais elle était sur la bonne voie.

-Alors Naru , où en est son entrainement? Demanda avec curiosité Suishi. Elle s'en sort?

Eh bien, elle a réussit à maitriser mes techniques en quatre semaines alors qu'il m'a fallu deux ans pour les mettre au point, répondit-il faussement véxé. En réalité, je suis extrèmement fier, finit-il par ajouter un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est un génie à sa manière apparement. Elle semble controler parfaitement son chakra et sa capacité de reflexion est impressionnante, ce qui lui permet de maîtriser n'importe quelle technique.

-Bien, c'est enfin mon tour. Je vais enfin voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre cette miss, annonça une voix provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil était encore couché quand ils quittèrent leur maison. Elle trembla sous le vent glacé, elle se maudit de n'avoir pas pris de veste avec elle. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devrait se lever très tôt et qu'à cette heure ci, il faisait encore très froid, même pour un mois de juin. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant une bonne heure et les étoiles étaient encore parfaitement visibles. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur la lune. Elle était si brillante, bien plus qu'à Konoha. Là-bas elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer cet astre, elle se contentait de pleurer en lui confiant tous ses malheurs. Elle s'excusa mentalement de ne pas l'avoir mieux considérée. À l'époque, elle pensait être seule oubliant que sa confidente était à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre ni la prendre dans ses bras mais elle était seule au milieu de la voute céleste, tout comme elle. Entourée de millier d'étoiles qui jamais ne pourraient la comprendre ou même la toucher, tout comme elle. Elle la remercia pour toutes ces fois où elle l'avait recouverte de ses rayons lunaires. Comme elle avait était ingrate! Se sentant seule mais étant toujours veillée par son amie. Aujourd'hui encore elle l'accompagnait, au coeur du ciel elle faisait descendre sur elle ses halos de lumière réconfortant. Sakura lui promit qu'aujourd'hui elle ne serait plus le témoin de sa faiblesse. Regarde moi! Je me suis relevée et je m'imposerai. Si la lune avait eu des yeux, c'est ce qu'elle aurait pu lire dans le regard fier de la jeune fille. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, il marchait à quelques pas devant elle, ouvrant le chemin. Un pas lent et serein marquait le rythme des balancements de sa cape. Une bourrasque fit virvolter la cape. Un frisson parcourut le corps frèle de la Fleur, décidement elle avait été trop négligente sur ce coup. Maintenant, il était certain qu'elle attraperait une pneumonie. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude, ce qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois. Une nouvelle sensation pris ses sens au dépourvu, il faisait froid une seconde plus tôt et voilà que maintenant elle était enveloppée dans un manteau de chaleur. Elle arreta sa marcha mais garda les yeux fermés. D'où venait cette chaleur? Et cette odeur, elle la connaissait bien, la même que celle sentie cette fameuse fois.

Kenji-kun, je ne peux pas accepter! Et toi! S'exclama Sakura en ouvrant les yeux.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi j'en ai une autre sur moi, répondit calmement le concerné.

Attend, tu veux dire que depuis le début je me gelais alors que toi tu avais deux capes. Tu aurais pu m'en préter une plus tôt, non! s'ennerva-t-elle en agitant les bras au dessus de sa tête pour bien lui faire sentir son mécontantement.

Tu n'as qu'à être un peu plus prévoyante à l'avenir. En plus, je dois dire que je suis très frileux et parcourir un si long chemin sans mes deux capes aurait été au dessus de mes forces, désolé!

Excuse moi, je ne ... merci beaucoup, à présent je serai plus prévoyante.

Hum, dommage je te trouvais mignonne quand tu prennais ta tête de frigorifiée.

Elle lui tira la langue pour tout commentaire. Depuis le fameux soir, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Bien qu'il avait l'air distant et froid, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle ou qu'elle le demandait, un regard et un sourire bienveillant illuminaient son visage. Il avait un côté sauvage et mystérieux qui se renforçaient dans ces moments là. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Il était vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de bien . Elle posa les yeux sur son dos. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas rencontré avant? Pourquoi avaient-ils été loin d'elle tout ce temps? Elle se posait la question tous les jours. Elle repensa à l'équipe sept, une pointe de honte colora ses joues. Biensûr, elle s'était amusée avec eux, au début. Puis ils ont tous suivi des chemins differents, et enfin ils l'ont écartée. Finalement, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Les choses étaient mieux ainsi pour elle, pour eux. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

Tu veux me poser une question?

Oui, enfin je voulais savoir pourquoi vous faisiez tout ça.

C'est simple, on veut te garder dans l'équipe mais pour ça il faut que tu aies un niveau jounin même si tu n'es que chunnin.

Mais pourquoi me voulez-vous moi?

C'est évident! Tu as un énorme potentiel, si tu suis nos conseils, tu deviendras plus que redoutable. Et puis, tu es très belle et pour faire parti de notre équipe la beauté est un critère non négligeable. Regarde moi! je suis très beau, mais tu l'as déjà remarqué.

Je vois aussi que la modestie est un concept que vous ne connaissez pas Kaien et toi! Quoiqu'il en soit je vous en suis très reconnaissante, du fond du coeur.

Remercie nous encore une fois et je t'étrangle, compris!

C'est clair!

Le silence était retombé, Kenji ouvrait toujours la marche. Étrangement, elle avait encore reporté son regard sur lui. Il lui rappelait tellement Sasuke. Mais pour quelle raison? L'un était taciturne, l'autre était plutôt sauvage. L'assurance et la fierté dans le regard de son nouveau camarade lui indiquaient qu'ils étaient du même moule. Mis de côté le fait que Kenji soit un peu plus sociable. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème à exprimer ses sentiments lui. C'était très étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux. Elle le lui demanderait un jour, peut-être lorsqu'ils seront encore un peu plus proche.

Ses pensées aidant, elle ne s'apperçut pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain d'entrainement. Elle resta muette quelques instants. Devant elle, s'étendait un desert caillouteux et arride alors qu'il y a moins d'une seconde elle était encore sur une terre fertile et animée de petits animaux de toutes sortes. Ils étaient allés si loin que ça. Comme pour confimer ses pensées, le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Ils commencaient la saison hivernale, cela signifiait qu'il était entre sept heure trente et huit heure. En deux heures de marche rapide, en prenant en compte leur vitesse, ils devaient avoir parcourus une centaine de kilomètres. Le retour allait être difficile.

Cesse de bailler aux corneilles! On a du boulot! S'écria Kenji.

Hein? Ah oui désollée. J'y suis.

Il lui expliqua rapidement le premier exercice. Le but était simple, elle devait parvenir à le toucher avec un de ses coups. Il avait préalablement demander à ce qu'elle contrôle sa force au cas où elle y parviendrait, ce dont il doutait fortement. Il affichait désormais un sourire éclatant assortis d'un regard qui semblait dire "c'est pas demain la veille que tu y arriveras, gamine. Je suis le plus fort". À ce moment précis, Sakura sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle se voyait bien ,d'ailleurs, lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire ravaler ce sourire et ce regard signé Sasuke, marque déposée. Heureusement, la Sakura intérieure avait réussi, dans un monde purement fictif, à laminer son sensei. Elle se contenta alors du silence. Les actions valent plus que les mots dit-on, dans ce cas elle n'avait qu'une solution, arriver à le toucher.

Bon tu es prête, gamine? Tu as jusqu'à six heures ce soir! Bien , c'est parti.

Elle s'élança sur lui immédiatement, prête à lui assener un coup de poing concentré en chakra. Coup qu'il esquiva facilement, comme tous ceux qui suivirent. À la fin du temps imparti, un constat affligeant était fait . Sakura n'avait pu le toucher une seule fois. Les jours d'entrainements se succédèrent et elle restait toujours sur un échec. Au bout d'une semaine, Sakura explosa.

C'est pas vrai! Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à te toucher? Ça m'énerve!

Mis à part le fait que je sois jounin et que j'ai plus d'expérience, je dirais que... Comment dire ça sans être vexant? Eh bien ... En fait... Voilà, je sais! Ta façon de combattre n'est pas assez fluide. Je veux dire par là que c'est plus un style "bourrin" qu'autre chose. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, toujours, tu as plus brassé du vent qu'autre chose. J'ai bien cru que j'allais attrapé froid à force.

"Bourrin" dis-tu? "De l'air"? Murmura Sakura.

Kenji pris soudain conscience que ses mots, choisis avec grand soin, étaient plus que vexant. Il se preparait à subir sa colère patiement.

Kenji! Montre-moi comment faire!

Elle avait planté un regard plein de détermination dans celui du jeune homme. Il pouvait aussi lire dans le miroir de son âme de la peur, de la volonté, de la passion et de l'impatience.

Baka! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes là. Attend toi à souffrir.

Les trois semaines qui suivirent ne furent que souffrances pour notre Fleur de cerisier, une succession d'exercices "barbares" que je vous laisse imaginer, visant à renforcer son corps, augmenter sa vitesse et tester ses reflexes. Elle rentrait tous les soirs si épuisée, qu'elle s'endormait une fois sur deux sous la douche. Pour regler se problème, elle dut se résoudre à prendre des douches froides.

Le soleil se levait sur un nouvel entrainement. Kenji avait décidé de lui apprendre quelques mouvements de bases qui furent rapidement assimilés. Elle apprenait vite et bien. Il comprenait maintenant la fierté qui étreignait Kaien. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Il y était pour quelque chose dans sa progression. Elle devenait un peu plus forte chaque jour grâce à lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis son arrivée, elle avait mis un peu légèreté dans leur coeur. S'entrainer était devenu un bonheur véritable. Ils appréciaient tout chez elle, ses sourires, sa bonne humeur, sa détermination, sa fragilité, sa mine endormie le matin, ses accès de colère... ses sortes de bracelets quelle portait constament... d'où venaient-ils? Ils avaient une forme étrange se disait-il. Il demanderait et il demanda.

Sakura-kun, d'où te viennent ces "bracelets"?

Ça? dit-elle. Gaï sensei m'avait conseillé de les porter pour améliorer ma forme.

Et comment tu pourrais l'améliorer avec ça!

C'est simple. Il m'a dit qu'en portant cent kilos dans chaque bracelets, j'allais vite progresser, mais je ne vois aucune différence. Je me suis bien faite avoir, si tu veux mon avis.

Kenji la fixait incrédule. Il avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment une jeune fille de cinquante kilos pouvait-elle en supporter quatre cent.

Ce Gaï sensei est un malade. Sakura enlève vite ses poids, tes articulations pourraient en souffrir.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en prends très grand soin. Mais si tu veux je les enlève tout de suite.

Après s'être délestée, Sakura se sentit beaucoup plus légère. Elle arrivait à faire jeu égal avec "sensei".

Kenji-kun donne toi à fond!

Je suis à fond ma belle! Je peux pas faire mieux!

Sans ses poids, Sakura était quatre fois plus rapide et ses coups plus meurtriers. Deux semaines plustard, on pouvait dire qu'elle était passée du style "bourrin" à un style fluide et efficace se rapprochant de celui de Kakashi. Elle était heureuse, elle progressait à une allure prodigieuse. Elle fut soulagée quand Kenji avait annoncé, au diner, en avoir fini avec elle car la fatigue avait malgré tout pris le dessus.

À mon tour, Sakura-chan! Lança gaiement Suishi. On va bien s'amuser.

Euh en fait Shi-kun j'aimerais avoir une semaine de repos. Je suis erreintée. J'en profiterais pour remettre de l'ordre. La maison n'est plus vivable sans mon ménage régulier. Ça redeviendra bientôt une véritable porcherie.

Sakura se trouvait face à Shuishi un katana en main. Elle observait sa position pour pouvoir parer n'importe quelle attaque. Il s'élença vers elle, il voulait commencer doucement mais elle était décidement très douée. Après plusieurs tentatives veines, il se décida à baisser son arme soupçonneux.

Sakura as-tu déjà manier un sabre?

Eh bien maintenant que tu en parles, mon père était un spécialiste des armes blanches. Et il m'a appris à manier un sabre étant petite. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt mais ça faisait si longtemps et je voulais vraiment pratiquer avec toi. Tu veux bien continuer?!

C'est pas juste, je ne t'aurai rien appris au final. Ça m'enerve.

Suishi, accroupi, boudait et marmonait des choses inaudibles. La kunoichi s'amusait beaucoup de le voir dans cet état. Elle qui le croyait si sérieux.

Tu sais je voudrais vraiment t'affronter, ça me ferait plaisir. Et puis mon père n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'apprendre, c'est pour ça que je compte sur toi.

C'est bon... Ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Dix mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Sakura, et aujourd'hui était un jour important pour notre amie. Elle fêtait ses dix huit ans. Elle avait décidé de se lever plus tôt afin de se préparer tranquillement. Elle était enfin majeure, elle pourrait sortir en boite. Permission tardive, aux vues de son statut de ninja. Les garçons avaient toujours refusé de l'emmener prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge légal, ils n'auraient plus d'excuses maintenant. Elle pourrait boire, voter et être considérée comme une adulte, la liberté enfin. C'est donc avec entrain qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, elle s'occupa de ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait choisi de détacher. Elle trouvait qu'ils avaient anormalemnt poussé en peu de temps. D'après Suishi, ce devait être , sûrement, un effet secondaire dû à son entrainement et à un niveau de stress élevé.

La kunoichi décida de changer de tenue. Elle en avait assez de son haut rouge et de son short noir. Elle opta pour la simplicité un débardeur blanc décolleté, qui mettait en valeur sa jolie poitrine, un jean taille basse et des bottes. Simple mais efficace se dit-elle. Elle finalisa sa toilette par une touche de maquillage qui mit en valeur ses yeux verts. Sakura avait fait le maximum pour une tenue de journée belle et décontractée. Elle admira une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et parut satisfaite du résultat. Elle se disait en souriant qu'un certain jounin avait un peu trop déteint sur elle. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Après tout, elle avait enfin une totale confiance en elle et en son équipe.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle devait encore préparer le petit déjeuner de ses amis. Elle se figea, quelque chose n'allait pas . Des bruits provenaient du rez de chausée, pourtant à cette heure ses colocataires n'étaient pas levés. Sakura referma instinctivement sa main sur un kunaï, puis silencieusemant elle se plaça derrière l'intrus plaquant la lame affutée sur sa gorge. L'homme s'immobilisa sur le champ. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, comment était-ce possible? Son assaillante l'avait immobilisé par un jutsu, il était coincé. Il pensa dans un sourire qu'elle était douée cette gam... cette jeune femme.

-Que faites vous içi et qui êtes vous? Demanda la jeune ninja.

-Saku-chan, c'est moi Kaïen. Par pitié ne me tue pas, je le referai plus!

Les cris de Kaien avaient alerté ses deux autres camarades qui arrivèrent les bras chargés de paquets.

-Gomen, Naru-chan. Je ne pouvais pas un seul instant imaginer que c'était toi, s'excusa Sakura confuse..

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi? S'indigna le concerné.

-Et bien tu m'as dit à mon arrivée que tu ne mettrais jamais un pied dans la cuisine.

-J'm'en souviens pas...

-Bref, que fais-tu là?

-Ah oui c'est vrai ça devait être une surprise mais bon...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SAKURA.

Ses trois camarades l'avaient prise au dépourvu. Comment savaient-ils que c'était son anniversaire? Elle ne pouvait vraiment avoir aucun secret pour eux. Les trois jeunes gens étaient autour d'elle, la gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire. Tous les précédents avait été organisé avec ses amies, elle ne voulait pas que ça change. C'est pourquoi elle ne désirait pas qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire. Pourtant il fallait bien l'avouer, ils avaient été plus qu'adorable en organisant une petite surprise. Et devant ce trio de beaux garçons, Sakura ne put que sourire. Déjà, ils l'installaient devant la table pour le petit déjeuner. Elle remarqua que tous ses aliments préférés étaient sur la table. D'ordinaire, ils la privaient de « cochoneries » comme ils avaient l'habitude de les appeler. Leur devise n'était-elle pas « un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Pour l'occasion, ils l'autorisaient donc à se nourrir de patisseries en tout genre et de pâte à tartiner délicieusement calorique auxquelles Sakura ne put resister plus longtemps.

-Aujourd'hui on s'occupe de tout toi tu ne fais rien, lui lança Kenji.

Ne sachant que faire, elle décida de promener son regard sur la cuisine. Elle s'attendait à y trouver un monticule de déchets et de vaiselle sale, pourtant tout était parfaitement propre et rangé. Étrange. Ils avaient finalement appris à être moins « crasseux » dans leur façon de vivre. Elle leur avait enseigner quelquechose finalement. Balayant du regard la pièce elle remarqua que Suishi la regardait étrangement. Il lui jetait des coups d'oeil et semblait s'interesser un peu trop au décolleté de la jeune fille. Les yeux du jeune homme finirent par rencontrer ceux de Sakura quand elle le rappela gentiment à l'ordre.

-Suishi-kun, mes yeux sont un peu plus haut tu sais.

-Désolé mais il est difficile de résister. La preuve tu n'as qu'à regarder ces deux là.

En effet, Naru et Kenji bavaient littéralement sur la poitrine généreuse de la demoiselle.

-On peut savoir pour qui tu t'es faite aussi belle? demanda Kenji soucieux.

-Personne. Enfin si. Pour moi. Vous voyez, j'ai décidé de faire bouger ma vie.

Elle prit une grosse bouchée de tarte aux fraises. Devant le regard interrogateur de ses camarades, elle décida de poursuivre.

-Grumph grumph...

-Avale avant de parler, c'est pas vrai ça! Kenji déteint trop sur toi!

-Je t'em,répondit le concerné.

-Gomen, je disais doncj'ai pris plusieurs résolutions plus ou moins importantes pour ma vie par exemple, mon look. J'en ai plus qu'assez de passer pour une gamine. Je renouvelle entièrement ma garde robe. Je redouble d'effort pour mon entrainement. Je me trouve un petit copain beau, fort, sympa et intelligent. Mais surtout, je reste positive quoiqu'il arrive.

-Ça en fait des bonnes résolutions Sakura-chan.

-C'est tout à fait réalisable Kenji-kun. Tu vois, c'est ma résolution numéro quatre. C'est trop facile.

La voir aussi joyeuse et motivée faisait plaisir à ses trois amis. Elle était définitivement sur une très bonne voie. Finalement, même s'ils avaient dû attendre plusieurs années pour trouver un co-équipier qui se valait, ils ne regrettaient rien. Elle dépassait toutes leurs éspérances. Il faudrait remercier Hokage-sama et Kakashi-sempai dès leur retour à Konoha.

Après s'être empifrée de viennoiseries et autres gourmandises, Sakura les remercia chaleureusement pour leurs attentions. Mais le chef d'équipe l'arreta en lui montrant une pile de paquets chargée dans les bras de Suishi. Apparement, cela fit plaisir à notre kunoichi dont les yeux se mirent à étinceller. Les jeunes hommes avaient été plutôt généreux avec elle. Elle reçut des livres de médecines, des vêtements, un collier avec un pendentif représentant une fleur de cerisier qu'elle avait vu dans une vitrine avec Kenji il y avait dejà deux mois de cela, et un superbe katana avec un manche en ivoire incrusté de jade. Elle gardait le silence depuis le début. Les garçons se demandaient si les cadeaux lui déplaisaient finalement. C'est alors qu 'elle les prit tous les trois dans ses bras. Les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues suffisaient à prouver son bonheur.

-Merci Kaïen, merci Kenji , merci Suishi. Merci de vous occupez si bien de moi.

Sakura était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond blanc. Elle projettait sur cette toile improvisée les souvenirs de ces dix huit dernières années. Elle en vint même à comparer sa vie à Konoha et sa nouvelle vie depuis peu. Il est vrai que depuis son arrivée tout n'avait pas été rose, ses « senseis » savaient se montrer très dur et pénible aussi. Il leur arrivait de se disputer aussi, comme tous bons amis. Elle était véritablement heureuse auprès d'eux, cependant il y avait tout de même ce manque dans son coeur. Ils lui manquaient, tous, son équipe, ses amies, sa famille et Tsunade-sama également. Elle avait de très bons souvenirs à Konoha aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais la personne qui lui manquait le plus ne le méritait certainement pas. Elle avait tenter de l'oublier mais plus elle essayait plus elle pensait à Kakashi. Quoiqu'elle fasse il était présent à son esprit. Pourtant au fond d'elle-même, il fallait l'avouer elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle se résigna donc à passer sa vie à dépérir d'amour pour un homme plus agé qu'elle et qui la considérait encore comme une enfant ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis ce jour. Des bruits de coups donnés à la porte la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Après y avoir été autorisé, Suishi apparut dans la cadre de la porte avec un paquet et du courrier dans les mains. Il les tendit à la jeune fille et rajoutant que cela venait de Konoha, il disparut ensuite dans le couloir pour lui laisser un peu plus d'intimité.

La fleur de cerisier était soudainement très heureuse. Savoir qu'on avait pensé à elle après une si longue absence la réconfortait. Elle reçut une carte d'anniversaire chantante ou plutôt qui braillait de la part de Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi. Ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire et lui demandaient de ne pas tarder à rentrer. Elle en était presque surprise. Alors, elle leur manquait aussi, cette idée avait du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'au cerveau. Elle avait eu raison de s'éloigner aussi longtemps même si elle n'était pas à l'origine du projet. Ses amies ninjas lui avaient fait parvenir un paquet auquel elles avaient joint une carte.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Tu nous manques beaucoup. Tu es partie depuis trop longtemps. Ta dernière lettre nous a fait énormement plaisir. On voit sur la photo que tu as beaucoup changé. Pourquoi nous avais-tu caché que tes co-équipiers étaient si ... indescriptiblement beaux. D'ailleurs , nous espérons que ton cadeau te plaira . Tu pourras l'essayer sur l'un d'eux. Bref, reviens nous dès que possible, tout le monde à Konoha t'embrasse._

_Ino, Tenten, Inata et Témari._

_P.S.: Joyeux anniversaire et soit dit en passant, Kenji vaut bien un Sasuké. _

Sakura entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet avec envie. La curiosité l'avait emporté, elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien essayer sur eux, peut-être un filtre d'amour. Elle prit une teinte rouge à la vue de son cadeau. Elles lui avaient envoyé de la lingerie fine, une superbe nuisette noire en soie. Aucun doute, personne ne pourrait resister à ses charmes. Elle fit ce constat en passant la nuisette et en admirant encore une fois son reflet dans le miroir. Elle devait l'avouer ce bout de tissu était magique. Il l'avait rendue extremement sexy en l'espace d'une minute. Elle remercia ses amies encore et encore.

Toc, toc, toc.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais cette fois-ci on entra sans permission. C'était Kaien, apparement, il ramenait une lettre égarée. Dans cette tenue, Sakura était plus que génée. Son taïchou la voyait dans une tenue indescante et semblait vraiment apprécier. Elle reprit contenance en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire.

-C'est pour moi je suppose?

-Ou... Ou... Oui.

Il lui tendit la lettre, la main tremblante. Mais avant de partir, il se retourna les yeux brillant et s'inclana très bas.

-Merci Sakura, je n'oublierai jamais ce que je viens de voir.

La jeune femme descendit les marches qui menaient au salon lentement. Chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable. Les garçons attendaient dans le salon, ils avaient décider de l'emmener faire du shopping. Ils detestaient ça mais ils feraient un effort pour elle aujourd'hui.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Petite-Fleur? Demanda Kaïen inquiet. Si c'est pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé, j'aurais du taper avant d'entrer.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle était pâle et son sourire matinal avait disparu.

-Sakura répond!

Elle lui tendit la lettre d'une main tremblante. Kaïen la lut rapidement et la donna aux autres. Il se mit face à Sakura et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il lui fit alors le plus doux des sourires.

-Ne t'en fais pas . Ça va bien se passer. Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue.

Sakura secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-C'est pas ça. Si je retourne à Konoha, je réintègrai l'équipe de Kakashi et je vous quitterai.

-Écoute, Saku-chan. Tu savais que ce moment devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, alors il faut l'accepter. Tu devrais monter faire tes bagages. L'Hokage t'attend dans quatre jours, déclara froidement Kenji.

Malgrès ces paroles assez dures, la jeune fille pouvait lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de son camarade. Elle monta dans sa chambre avec la ferme résolution d'aller prouver au monde qu'elle était forte pour faire honneur à tous ses amis. Et puis, il fallait que ce jour arrive tôt ou tard, elle s'était absentée depuis un moment maintenant. Cette mission qui devait ne durer que trois mois s'était prolongée encore sept autres mois.

Dans le salon, Suishi relisait la lettre une seconde fois. Son attention fut attirée par une note en bas de lettre. Il entreprit de lire la lettre à hautes voix.

_Sakura,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, je te souhaite tout le bonheure du monde. Cala fait maintenant dix mois que tu es partie, il est temps pour toi de revenir à Konoha. J'ai grand besoin de toi à mes côtés. Je t'attends donc le vingt juin. Nous recevons le Kazekage et il a souhaité recontrer l'équipe sept au grand complet. Je compte sur toi._

_Tsunade Godaime._

_P.S.: Kaïen, Suishi et Kenji t'accompagneront dans ton voyage de retour. J'ai également besion d'eux içi._

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura avait réapparu dans le salon, le visage déterminé.

-Voilà, mon sac est prêt. Et si on passait la journée une dernière fois tous ensemble.

-Tu sais Saku, quand on lit une lettre, il faut la lire jusqu'au bout. On rentre à Konoha avec toi, lui annonça Suishi avec son légendaire sourire. Bon allez, prends ton sac, on fait les boutiques aujourd'hui.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Sakura restait sans voix, mais là elle était heureuse. C'était le bonheur parfait, enfin presque. Elle souriait tout simplement, l'un des meilleurs anniversaires qu'elle ait eu.

-Kaïen il va falloir te faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure. Ça tombe bien, j'ai vu une magnifique paire de botte dans une boutique de luxe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se faire pardonner, demanda Suishi la curiosité l'emportant.

-Il est entré dans ma chambre alors que j'étais à moitié nue.

-Kaïen sale traitre on t'avait dit de te tenir tranquille, hurla Kenji sur son camarade confus.

-Tu peux parler, tu es bien rentré dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit.

Les deux garçons ne savaient plus où se mettre tellement la situation était génante. Suishi les regardait avec pitié, leur compte en banque allait vite passer dans le rouge avec Sakura.

-Et toi Suishi, t'as rien fait de déplacé? Questionna Kaïen.

-Non, repondit Sakura. Il m'a juste appris à embrasser.

-Quoi!!!!?

-Ben oui, je savais déjà tout sur le maniement du sabre, alors on s'est penché sur un autre sujet. D'ailleurs, il embrasse très bien.

À Konoha.

Deux hommes d'environ dix-huit ans s'entrainaient dans le terrain habituel. Bien qu'ils aimaient ça habituellement, aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas l'air concerné.

-Dis Sasuke, c'est anniversaire de Sakura aujourd'hui, j'espere qu'elle a reçu notre carte, dit Naruto.

-hn... moi aussi.

-Toi aussi? Y'a enguille sous roche. Tu l'aimes bien Sakura, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je tiens beaucoup à elle.

Cet élan de sincérité stupéfia Naruto. Sasuke devait être malade pour exprimer si ouvertement et facilement ses émotions.

-Allez viens je t'emmène voir la Vieille.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Tu dois être malade. Tu réagis pas de la même façon que d'habitude quand tu parles de Sakura.

-Je vais très bien, boulet. C'est juste que depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, elle me manque. Rien de plus.

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pris de longues vacances loin de la civilisation. En rentrant j'ai du reprendre de nombreux passages de ce chapitre et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas totalement satisfait. Mais bon je vous ai fait attendre trop longtemps. Et puis, je suis atteint de flemardite aiguë, pardonnez moi. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et plus particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des coms. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Merci à vous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Naruto trainait dans les rues de Konoha, les rues étaient animées. Un brouhaha s 'élevait de la masse de badauds qui circulaient l'air indifférent ou préssé selon le cas. Il serait bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et déjà des mamans se hataient vers l'académie pour y récuperer leurs enfants, surement les plus jeunes. Des groupes de ninjas se dirigeaient vers des restaurants en riant et en racontant les dernières aventures arrivées pendant leurs missions.

Naruto marchait donc dans la rue, l'air absent car chose qui lui arrivait rarement, il réfléchissait. Plus précisément, il pensait à Hinata qu'il devait retrouver avec les autres. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Il fallait l'avouer, il aimait être en sa compagnie. Sa présence l'appaisait peut-être parce qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. De toute façon, il parlait bien assez pour deux. Il lui semblait que chacun des mots de la jeune femme avait été longuement réfléchis avant d'être prononcé. Sa timidité devait être la cause de la maturité un peu précoce de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle était pourtant capable d'une grande force de caractère. Il en avait eu l'exemple lors de nombreuses missions effectuées ensemble. Elle était forte et avait prouvé qu'on pouvait compter sur elle.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers une autre, une kunoichi aux yeux verts. Son regard se voila aussitôt de tristesse. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tant qu'il avait, quand il était seul le soir, une envie irréprécible de pleurer. Dans ces moments, le blond sentait son coeur et sa gorge se serrer si fort qu'il pensait mourir, incapable de respirer tétanisé par la douleur qui transperçait sonâme. Il se maudissait encore et toujours. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit lorsque Kakashi avait décidé d'éloigner la jeune fille de l'équipe, il y a déjà quelques mois. Depuis son départ, un morceau de son coeur avait été arraché. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il l'avait aimée. La première fois qu'il l'avait apperçue, elle pleurait. Une petite fille sanglotant dans un jardin public, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle semblait si triste. Autour d'elle quelques fillettes la montraient du doigt en ricanant. Elles ne voulaient pas jouer avec elle parce qu'avec allure de fantome, elle faisait pitié. Tout le monde la rejettait et se moquait d'elle du fait de sa difference, de son grand front. Il avait pensé à l'époque qu'elle était comme lui, seule. Il s'était senti soulagé, il avait enfin de la compagnie dans la solitude. Maintenant, ils seraient trois avec le garçon qui avait perdu sa famille et Sakura. Plus tard, le destin les avait réunis tous les trois dans une même équipe. Elle s'occupait d'eux, désormais. Naruto avait bien pensé au début qu'elle n'était pas tellement utile, mais par la suite, elle avait trouvé sa place. Sa place était en retrait, ainsi Sasuke et lui pouvaient s'occuper du « sale boulot » sans avoir besoin de la protéger. Parce que même si elle avait progressé, elle n'avait pas atteint leur niveau, c'est cela qui l'avait fait muter. Ses pas l'avaient conduit machinalement devant l'immeuble où Sakura résidait. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre toujours fermée et soupira bruyament. Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il ne servait à rien de rester là à observait les volets fermés, ce n'était pas cela qui la ferait reveni. Il se donna une claque pour éloigner ces pensées triste et se mit en marche vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il se dirigea finalement vers un nouveau restaurant de sushi ouvert depuis peu où il devait retrouver son équipe ainsi que quelques amis de l'académie. Lorsqu'il arriva, ils étaient déjà installés. Le serveur les avaient instalés au fond du restaurant, ils occupés une grande table rectangulaire installée près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin verdoyant et un toufu. Naruto prit place entre Sasuke et Shikamaru qui appuyait sa tête nonchalament sur sa main en signe de profond ennui. À la gauche de Shikamaru, Naruto salua Shino et Choji qui discutaient de la valeur nutritionnelle des insectes dont ils avaient oublié le nom. Face à lui, Hinata, Tenten et Ino chuchotaient en lui jetant des coups d'oeil rapides.

-Elles ont aussi fait ça avec moi, lui expliqua Sasuke.

Lee et Neji fraichement arrivés, s'instalèrent face à face, le possesseur du Byakugan à la droite de Sasuke. Ils débutèrent une joyeuse discussion, sur les missions enuyantes ou palpitantes qu'ils avaient mené. Naruto leur raconta alors volontiers la dernière mission que Hokage-sama avait bien voulu confier à Kakashi, Sasuke et lui même : protéger un top model qui avait réçue des menaces de mort. Naruto pestait contre cette fille qui n'avait cessé de lui donner des ordres comme si il était son larbin. Tout le monde s'amusait de le voir ainsi perdre son sang froid. Afin que ses auditeurs puissent bien visualiser la scène, Naruto prit l'apparence d'une superbe jeune femme blonde aux traits fins et gracieux. Il toussa pour adoucir sa voix puis imita son accent snob.

_-Chéri, j'ai demandé un moka frappé réhaussé d'une touche de cannelle et non sucré. Ça, lui cracha-t-elle au visage, c'est tout sauf buvable! Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose? S'écria-t-elle avec dégout en reppoussant du bout des doigts le liquide chaud comme s'il s'agisait de la plus grande immondice qur la terre._

_-Du café, c'est tout ce qu'il restait, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, on pouvait deviner qu'il luttait pour ne pas lui envoyer « cette chose » au visage._

_-Hello! moi boire un vulgaire café, si tu veux travailler pour moi coco tu dois être plus réactif. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un assistant pareil?_

Sasuke riait de bon coeur se remémorant les doux moments de la mission.ils n'avaient été doux que pour Kakashi et lui même qui s'amusaient de voir Naruto se pliait aux caprices de la star. Il était vrai que Diamond avait pris Naruto pour son homme à tout faire. L'histoire du _larbin_ avait plu à toute l'assemblé qui était hilare. Même la timide Hinata riait discrètement derrière sa main pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Kakashi fut trainé par Gai. Celui-ci avait gagné un duel et avait exigé la présence du vaincu. Il était si rare qu'ils puissent tous se retrouver autour d'une table. Et ces soirées permettaient souvent à tous de garder contact malgré la fréquence des missions.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan me manque se plaignit Naruto.

-À moi aussi, tu sais murmura-t-il pour lui même. Elle devrait revenir dans peu de temps.

-C'est vrai? Dans combien de temps?!

-Je ne sais pas trop, encore quelques semaines temps et elle sera de retour. Sa mission a été prolongé pour une durée indéterminée.

Le sourire de Naruto se volatilisa. Rien sur cette terre n'aurait pu décrire son expression, ou peut-être un mélange de déception et de tristesse si on souhaitait réellement en rendre compte. Il semblait que l'espoir qui était apparut dans son coeur avait été brutalement disparu dans la seconde qui avait suivie. Naruto venait de prendre sans s'en rendre compte un ascenceur émotionnel. Il passa une joie intense à une déception extrème. Kakashi semblait s'en être rendu compte mais que pouvait-il faire à part compatir à sa peine. Il avait lui même endosser la responsabilité du départ de Sakura. S'il n'avait pas parlé au Hokage, elle serait encore parmi eux aujourd'hui. C'était de sa faute et il se voyait mal aller chercher Sakura comme une fleur sans la moindre explication. Il l'avait exclue de manière cruelle sans possibilité de discussion. Elle devait le detestait à présent, il en était certain.Aller la chercher lui même était tout simplement impensable.

-Ça passera vite tenta de le rassurer Kakashi.

-Et si on allait la chercher! S'écria Naruto. Je veux que Sakura-chan revienne.

-Naruto! S'emporta Hinata. Cesse de faire l'égoiste.

Ces paroles eurent le don de faire taire d'un coup toute l'assemblée. La surprise se lisait sur les visages. Une seule question leur venait à l'esprit. Depuis quand Hinata s'énervait-elle? Et contre Naruto en plus. Le blond la fixait incrédule, pourquoi la timide Hinata lui parlait-elle de cette manière? Cependant, les regards insistants et surpris braqués sur elle eurent raison de sa soudaine colère.

-Je ... en fait ... jevoulaisdire ... que... euh

-Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est que ton attitude est puérile poursuivit Ino, qui vint au secours de son amie. Naruto,Sakura est parti à contre coeur de Konoha.

Elle marqua une pause et lança un regard noir en direction de Kakashi. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie l'aimait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle avait été mis à l'écart. Pourtant, alors qu'elle le dévisageait froidement, elle crut lire une profonde tristesse dans son regard qui contrastait avec son attitude nonchalante. Elle devait se faire des idées, une pure invention de son imagination. Comment cet être détaché de tout pouvait-il ressentir ce sentiment de tristesse et de regret? N'avait-il pas exclu un membre de son équipe parce qu'il ne lui convenait pas? Non, décidement, il ne méritait pas qu'on s'appitoie sur son sort. Elle ramena son attention sur Naruto et reprit avec autant de fougue.

-Sakura était malheureuse de vous quitter. Actuellement, elle s'entraine pour vous. Elle veut devenir forte pour vous trois. Quand tu es parti pour ta formation avec Jiraya-sama, elle ne s'est pas opposée à ta volonté en disant que tu allais lui manquer. Elle t'a soutenu. Tu as passé plus de deux années loin d'elle sans donner de nouvelles et pourtant tu disais l'aimer. Aujourd'hui c'est à son tour de se former, tu n'as pas le droit d'interferer!

Le concerné se tassa sur sa chaise devant le regard en colère de Ino. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi énervée. Shikamaru et Shoji étaient les seuls à bien connaître les colères dévastatrices de la jeune femme et mieux valait ne pas tenter de répondre et se faire tout petit au risque de se prendre un mauvais coups ou de faire tuer.

-Personne n'a le droit d'interferer, Naruto. Ni toi, ni Kakashi ni même Sasuke.

-Ne me mêle pas à ça! Le concerné s'était à demi redressé sur sa chaise les mains appuyées sur la table prêt à bondir sur Ino si elle continuait sur cette voie. Sakura était trop ... il hésita un instant puis reprit avec autant de ferveur, pour rester avec nous, c'est pourquoi, elle a été affecté à un autre poste plus à sa portée de boul...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Hinata avait mis une claque magistrale au fièr Sasuke, devançant ainsi Ino et Naruto. Elle était penchée sur la table et avait renversé une cruche d'eau dans l'assitte de sa voisine, pour pouvoir atteindre le beau visage du ténébreux. Les éclats de voix d'Ino avaient laissé la place à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Hinata avait giflé l'intimidant Uchiwa. Le jeune homme regardait fixement Hinata le regard vide. Il s'était rassis sous le coup de la surprise. Décidément, il semblait que la colère et la frustration qu'elle avait accumulées des années durant aient décidé de s'évacuer aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis. Tu n'as rien à dire. C'est vous qui l'avaient poussée vers la sortie. Mais après tout, elle est en mission, n'est-ce pas? Conclua-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Hinata, ça suffit! Calma toi enfin!

-Non, Tenten, je ne peux pas me taire quand j'entends des absurdités pareilles. Je sais que j'ai promis de ne rien dire mais c'est insupportable comme situation.

Puis elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les garçons, plus calme mais toujours aussi déterminée.

-Quand elle était là, vous l'ignoriez. Elle n'existait pas, tout simplement bonne à soigner vos blessures. « Trop faible », elle ne correspondait pas à ce que vous recherchiez dans votre _super_ équipe. Naruto et Sasuke, vous n'avez pensé qu'à devenir plus puissant. Devenir plus fort, c'est tout ce qui vous interesse! Et, je ne parle même pas de Kakashi-sensei, il n'a jamais prété attention à Sakura. Il avait préféré vous entrainer. Pour lui aussi, Sakura n'avez aucune faculté qui aurait pu attirer votre attention. Alors qu'elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était...

Ino se leva brusquement et la coupa avant qu'elle n'en dise plus.

-Hinata, s'il te plait arrette. Sakura ne voulait pas en parler parce que pour elle ils n'y sont pour rien, après tout elle les aime trop.

-Je m'excuse de m'être emporté mais mon Dieu, ça fait du bien. Tout à coup, je me sens beaucoup plus légère. Bon j'ai un entrainement qui m'attend. Une dernière chose. De toutes les équipes de Konoha, la votre n'a pas encore compris ce qu'était l'esprit d'équipe, sinon votre coéquipière serait avec vous . Elle aurait progresser avec votre aide.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir Hyuuga suivie de près par Ino et Tenten. Elles affichaient un large sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi s'en allèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ils affichaient une mine sombre qu'on ne leur connaissait pas.


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11

Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures, Sakura avait tenu à arriver le plus tôt possible à Konoha, pour cela ils avaient dû voyager de nuit. Elle apercevait déjà les hauts remparts qui entouraient le village. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Elles semblaient lui ouvrir les bras comme pour lui montrer le bonheur de retrouver un enfant égaré.

Après ces longs mois d'exil, elle était enfin de retour. Elle éprouvait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Un frisson glacé parcouru tout son corps, elle tremblait malgré la cape chaude posée sur ses épaules. De même, ses pas n'étaient pas aussi sûrs qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Elle souhaita que ses jambes puissent la porter encore un peu. Elle devait réussir à sauver les apparences devant ses nouveaux partenaires. Elle ne leur avait jamais parler de son amour pour son ancien professeur, le seul qui hantait ses pensées à longueur de journées. Celui qui était à la source de sa confusion. Même s'ils se connaissaient bien maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas discuter de sujet aussi intime avec eux. Pourtant, cette appréhension n'échappa pas au ténébreux Kenji. Il l'observait depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait que plus ils approchaient de Konoha, plus elle était en proie au doute.

Le grand jour était arrivé où enfin elle les reverrait: ses amis, le Hokage, ses co-équipiers. Quelle allait être leur réaction? Seraient-ils heureux de la revoir ou la mépriseraient-ils encore une fois? Le poul de Sakura était trop rapide, et son coeur ne tarderait pas à lacher si elle ne chassait pas toutes ses inquiétudes sur le champ. Elle verrait bien leur réaction le moment venu. La fleur de cerisier savait que même si les trois hommes qu'elle avait juré de protéger cinq ans plus tôt ne lui portaient pas d'attention, elle serait ravie de les revoir. Elle pourrait même les prendre dans ses bras. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait sauf pour Sasuke. Ils lui avait tous tellement manqué.

Ils passèrent enfin la porte, enveloppés dans leurs capes de voyage, la capuche rabattue sur leur tête, rappelant des formes fantomatiques. Dans l'obscurité, on aurait pu les prendre pour des êtres surnaturels. Kaien proposa de signaler leur retour directement à la tour du Hokage, avant d'aller manger quelque chose.

Les ombres allaient poursuivre leur chemin quand une voix, qui se voulait autoritaire, parvint à leurs oreilles. Sur leur gauche, deux ninjas, les sens en alerte, regardaient dans leur direction. Ils ne pouvaient distinger le visages des quatre voyageurs qui tentaient d'entrer dans le village sans permission profitant de l'obscurité.

Qui va là? Lança un des gardes.

La plus petite silhouette s'avança vers eux, d'un pas tranquille, gracieux et silencieux.

Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha, nous rentrons sur ordre de Hokage-sama.

Elle s'avança encore un peu afin de permettre à la lumière d'un révèrbère de l'éclairer et abaissa sa capuche. À cette distance, elle parvenait parfaitement à distinguer le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

Deux hommes assuraient la permanence, deux chunnins, la quarantaine, un visage plus que banal. Ils devaient s'ennuyer nota Sakura. Un jeu d'échec japonais était posé sur une table, les pièces de chacun des joueurs étaient placés sur l'échiquier. Ils jouaient, sûrement pour passer le temps. L'un deux tourna vers eux sa mine fatiguée, il les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Il ne connaissait pas ces trois garçons, qui s'étaient eux aussi avancés. Pourtant ils portaient tous les trois des bandeaux de Konoha. La jeune fille était, il en était sûr, la disciple de Tsunade. Si elle était avec eux, il n'y avait surement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur les shinobis debout devant lui. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

Noms, grades et affectation ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'équipe.

Kaien Sakamoto, jounin affectecté jusqu'à il y a trois jours à la surveillance de la frontière avec le pays du riz à Tao, avec mes camarades içi présent.

Kenji Bushido, Jounin. Même affectation.

Suishi Ikari, Jounin. même affectation.

Sakura Haruno, Chunin, affectée temporairement à l'équipe de Kaien Sakamoto.

Le chunnin envoya son camarade vérifier, dans les registres, leurs noms et grades. La salle des registres se trouvait dans la tour du Hokage, au sous sol. Son camarade ne manqua pas de maudire des centaines de fois, sur le trajet, son camarade si consciencieux. Il revint trente minutes plus tard avec la confirmation des quatres identités. Une fois satisfait, il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Je m'excuse mais je ne vous avais jamais vu dans le coin, il fallait que je vérifie vos identités.

Vous savez, si nous étions des ennemis, nous aurions profité de la situation pour vous tuer et infiltrer le village. Grosse erreur que de l'avoir envoyer chercher les confirmations de nos identités, débita Kenji sur un ton monocorde.

Euh, oui c'est vrai. Je prends donc note que vous êtes tous quatres rentrés et Tsunade-sama en sera avertie.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas le Hokage, elle était prise par une réunion du Conseil, si tôt le matin les jeunes gens compatir à sa douleur. Ils prirent le chemin de l'intendance. Ils passèrent la porte du bureau quand une femme au regard perçant surgit devant eux de derrière son comptoir.

On tape avant d'entrer! Elle les toisa d'un air mauvais. Que voulez-vous? Sa voix était comme elle sèche et désagréable.

Un logement. Sakura avait dit ses mots sur le même ton que la vielle femme, un ton que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

Vous en avez déjà un. Vous voulez commencer une collection.

Pas pour moi. Pour mes amis arrivés aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai rien à vous proposer. Revenez dans une semaine. Trouver vous une chambre d'hôtel.

Le ton ne souffrait pas de discussion. Ils sortirent. Si ils n'avaient pas étaient là, ils auraient pu croire que ses bribes de phrases avaient été arraché par la torture. La jeune fille leur expliqua qu'elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle était devenue la disciple de Tsunade. Elles ne s'aimaient pas. Cette peau de vache n'aimait pas les jeunes. Elles ne communiquaient que par des mots simples, même pas des phrases. C'était le seul moyen pour elles de ne pas s'étriper.

La première chose à faire était de trouver un logement pour ses coéquipiers.Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne vivaient plus à Konoha et ils n'avaient plus de toit à se mettre au dessus de la tête et pas de famille pour les héberger. Il avait été convenu que les garçons vivraient dans un hôtel le temps que des logements de fonction leur soient attribués. Sakura proposa de se délester des sacs dans son appartement avant de commencer les recherches. Elle se dirigea vers un petit immeuble près de la boutique de fleur Yamanaka. Il était encore tôt quand elle pénétra dans son appartement. Il faisait sombre mais alors qu'elle grimaçait d'avance à l'idée de devoir faire le ménage pour se débarasser d'une couche épaisse de poussières sur les meubles, un doux parfum floral embaumé les lieux. L'appartement maintenant éclairé, elle put s'appercevoir que les pièces étaient parfaitement propres et des fleurs avaient été placées dans des vases dans le salon. Elle remercia Ino du plus profond de son coeur, elle lui évitait des heures de corvées ménagères. La petite fleur entreprit de faire visiter les lieux à ses camarades. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir qui distribuait vers d'autres pièces. Sur leur gauche, une porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain, sur leur droite, Sakura avait indiqué sa chambre.

Mais à peine avaient-ils poser leurs fesses sur le canapé que Kaien et Kenji s'étaient envolés vers le pays des songes. Sakura et Suishi eurent beau les secouer et frapper rien n'y fit. La fatigue ajoutée à la fégnéantise avaient pris le dessus sur nos deux ninjas. Suishi et Sakura se résignèrent à trouver un logement sans l'aide des "princes endormis".

Il était encore tôt mais les rues du village étaient très animées. Sakura se demandait la raison de toute cette agitation. En faisant son rapport à un Hokage encore endormi, on ne lui avait pourtant rien spécifié. Il y avait peut-être un festival. Non, il n'y en avait jamais eu à cette date avant. Naruto allait devenir Hokage? Peu de chance, Tsunade était de mauvaise humeur ce matin d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Si elle passait ses fonctions de Hokage, elle aurait été plus joyeuse et aurait laisser à son successeur le travail des dernières semaines. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Elle se dit que le plus simple était encore de demander. C'est ce qu'elle ferait, se dit-elle, dans la petite auberge vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient tous deux.

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, salua poliment l'aubergiste. Une chambre avec un grand lit, je suppose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu et un clin d'oeil inutile à l'égard du blond soudainement géné.

- Vous... Je ... Pas du tout! Lâcha la kunoichi qui se faisait violence pour ne pas arracher la langue bien trop pendue de cet aubergiste aux propos déplacés.

- En fait, je voudrais, s'il vous plait, des chambres pour mes deux camarades et moi.

- En voilà un jeune homme poli! Hélàs, je n'ai plus aucune chambre de libre. Et je doute que vous trouviez ailleurs avec l'examen des chunnins qui commence, expliqua une femme, elle s'était approchée furtivement tel un ninja apparaissant derrière les jeunes gens surpris.

- Mikoto, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus faire peur aux clients. Excusez ma femme, elle adore faire des farces. Le Hokage a mis à disposition la pluspart des hôtels, et auberges à l'attention des candidats à l'examen des autres villages.

Très bien, excusez nous du dérangement et merci du renseignement, enchaina Suishi déçu.

Ils les saluèrent avant de sortir de l'établissement.

L'examen des chunnins allait commencer. Cela expliquait toute l'agitation dans les rues. Le village se préparait à recevoir les candidats. Il allait être difficile de trouver un hébergement pour les trois jeunes gens. Pourtant, Sakura et Suishi n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant. Ils se procurèrent une liste des établissements de Konoha susceptibles de les acceuillir. Et c'est motivés qu'ils attaquèrent la dite liste. Une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas découragés même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Deux heures passèrent et toujours rien. La motivation s'était envolée pour laisser place à la fatigue. Finalement, après quatre heures de recherches, ils abandonnèrent, les pieds douloureux par cette journée de recherche et l'estomac dans les talons. Le blond proposa à Sakura de rentrer chez elle se rafraîchir avant d'aller avaler un morceau, tous ensemble. Cette proposition fut tout de suite acceptée. Après tout, elle n'était plus aussi fraiche que ce matin et elle voulait mettre mettre ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle avait beau être un ninja confirmé qui avait crapahuté dans la boue la plus immonde, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille coquette.

Kaien et Kenji étaient déjà frais et dispo lorsque les deux explorateurs revinrent bredouille de la chasse à la chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient assis autour de la table basse en attendant le retour de leurs camarades. Dormir leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Les voir si détendus et reposés avait passablement énervée Sakura qui fila sous la douche pour éviter de leur exploser au visage. Ils étaient tous les quatre fatigués par le voyage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient elle aussi aurait aimé se reposer, dormir, se laver. Mais non, il avait fallu que les deux idiots s'endorment et c'est elle qui avait dû s'y coller. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Suishi. L'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage arrivait un peu à la calmer. Elle avait fini de se laver depuis un moment. Elle restait là immobile sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle ne comprenait pas la colère qui l'avait envahie à la vue de Kaien et Kenji. Est-ce leur faute s'ils étaient exténués? Pour lui permettre de se reposer lors du voyage retour, ils avaient partagé les tours de garde à eux trois. Elle avoua avoir été particulièrement injuste avec eux et elle en éprouvait des remords. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir pour laisser la place à son camarade qui voulait surement se laver lui aussi. Elle se préparerait dans sa chambre.

Elle pénétra dans le salon une fois prête, elle les trouva assis autour de la table. Une tasse d'un thé fumant l'attendait à la seule place restée libre. Apparement, ils souhaitaient lui parler mais la mine grace qu'ils affichaient n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle prit place près d'eux et attendit que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Ils avaient l'air géné et aucun ne semblait vouloir commencer. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, jetant des regards inquiets vers Sakura qui perdait patience devant leur petit manège. Kaien regardait Kenji qui regardait Suishi qui regardait le merveilleux parquet ô combien usé et horrible du petit appartement. Il levait alors la tête dans une attitude de défi, ses yeux bleu dans ceux sombre de Kaien. Ils ne communiquaient que par le regard. Pas de mots, ils étaient bien inutiles parfois. Se comprendre sans avoir à parler, elle était fascinée de cette entente entre ces hommes, tous trois des junnins forts et compétents. Chacun connaissait sa place et personne ne venait la remettre en question. Pas de rivalité, de compétition ou de course au pouvoir, juste trois amis réunis dans une même équipe. Elle se surprit à penser que cela serait bien de pouvoir être encore un peu avec eux. Un toussotement la fit revenir à la réalité. À la bonne heur! après quinze minutes de télépathie et de tasse de thé, Kaien prit enfin la parole.

- Ce que nous avons à te dire est assez important, donc je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. Si tu as des questions, tu les poseras à la fin, d'accord? Ce n'est pas facile à dire... cela concerne ta place dans l'équipe...

Le coeur de Sakura acceléra ses battements quand la dernière phrase fut prononcée. Pourquoi lui parler de ça? Elle en avait assez de ce sujet qui fâche. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement avant de s'avachir comme un sac de pomme de terre sur la table. Elle regardait Kaien d'un air résigné. De sa main puissante, le shinobi frottait son front, geste qui traduisait habituellement son anxiété. D'ailleurs les deux autres étaient également nerveux. Kenji se passait pour la centième fois les mains dans les cheveux et Suishi jouait avec le col de sa chemise. En dix mois, elle avait remarqué ces signes d'anxiété.

- Quand on a demandé un ninja-médecin à Hokage-sama, on ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle nous l'enverrait. Après tout, on pouvait s'en passer mais pas Konoha. Ce dont nous avions le plus besoin c'était d'une femme de ménage. Et tu es arrivée, fragile,abandonnée. Nous t'avons receuillie.

- Hé, j'suis pas un chien, s'écria indignée en se redressant.

- On s'est attaché à toi, compléta Suishi.

- J'suis pas un chien, souffla-t-elle.

- Enfin bref, je sais qu'on te prend au dépourvu mais nous trois... Tous les trois, on souhaiterait mais te sens pas obligée.

- Kaien, finis ce que tu as à dire!

- Sois le quatrième membre de l'équipe, Sakura!

Soudain, la pression de trois paires d'yeux écrasa Sakura. Elle était plus que surprise, et en était restée sans voix.


End file.
